Cosmic Love
by OneWingDown
Summary: Cosmic Destery is Princess luna's son, He is a wild, rude, and trouble makeing stallion.But then he gets sent away with TwilightSparkle,is not aloud to have use of wings or his magic "GREAT!" can the ponys help him?  Fluttershy/OCC


A/N: I do not own MLP friendship is Magic, I do Own Cosmic Destery. This is just indeed a wild fanfci :D- Wing

Cosmic Destery sat across from his mother Princess Luna, HS sighed heavily and glared at her son.' He was so much like his father' she thought sadly, Cosmic rolled his light blue eyes and turned around to sit on his bed before looking at his now annoyed mother." Cosmic I hope you know you're going to be fixing the problem you have done." She turned away from him her hair flowing as it always did behind her her wings opened to show widely.

He rolled his pale blue and walked over to his large bed and laid down his Mohawk white main all in a tiff as it usually was, his coat a midnight black unlike his mothers who had a midnight blue. He close his wings hating how large his wings where and how they looked like bat wings. He let his tail curl around him and he growled to himself thinking what is annoyed mother was going to do next.

Last time he had cut his cousins hair and laughed because it was indeed freaking funny. Of course is fan club totally sought him out and tried to buzz of his sexy Mohawk. He laughed and smirk at himself in the mirror. He was pretty good looking who wouldn't want to date him in a case who wouldn't want to be him. He smiled and put his down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Get up now!" Luna pushed him off the bed with her magic from her long horn coming off her head." Pack your stuff now, and meet me down stairs." She stated in the loud voice of hers. "Cosmic laid there for a bit and finally got up. "What do you mean pack my stuff?" he watched his mom walk out the door and leave him in his lonely room. He got up and trotted next to her to keep up." Mom, no really what do you mean by that are we going somewhere?" he asked looking at her. She closed her eyes and turned away from as she slightly glanced at him.

He followed her down the stairs," mom, really what's going on?" as they headed toward the hall he noticed a short pony who had a purple coat and purple hair with a strike of pink in it. Her horn made her bangs look lop sided in a way. She was talking with his aunt who nodded and smiled. "Ah, Twilight Sparkle!' Luna happily said as she came over and gave the pony a hug." It's nice to see you here, I'm sure my sister told you wants going to happen and what needs to be done yes?" Twilight nodded and noticed the striking prince walk by her not really noticing or caring for the new comer who wasn't his kind.

"Cosmic, I want you to meet twilight sparkle for the past few months you will be staying with her. She will teach you want its like to be really pony who can't treat and rule a kingdom with honor and wisdom." Luna's voice was not two toned and stone cold, "But mother..." her aura became cold even the room seemed to shy away from her. "Cosmic Destery you will not be able to use your magic or your wings. We will know if you do by you wearing this" Luna magical slipped the moon bat necklace around Cosmic neck." You will send letters to my or your aunt only. And Cosmic if you have not changed and got your act straight you will not be accepted into this throne room again." Cosmic didn't know what to say, it was as if his own mother at told you she didn't want him anymore.

Twilight held her breath and was looking at the ground, how harsh had Luna brought it onto her son was a large amount of everything. Cosmic throw the bag in the basket that was Twilight's balloon and walked himself in the basket next to twilight. "So I have something's to do with Spike so I am going to have to let you stay back at the house and let you settle in" she said now going off on what she needed to do. Cosmic didn't really listen for the fact that just maybe, his mother really didn't want.

Ponyville was a small town with spread out little houses and shops a Forest which was Evergreen, he had learned about these when he was a foil.(FlashBack: Cosmic had ran off with a small group of friends to Evergreen gorest and he had gone in and came out with a cutie mark.. The crest moon with a black bat in the middle) Cosmic smiled and notice twilight watching him, he seems alittle creeped out by this and smiled and nooded toward like if he was agreeing after what she had said.

They landed and he picked up his bag and followed her inside the tree like house, books lay everywhere and paper was scattered in places." Sorry about the house, SPIKE was supposed to clean it before you came in.." she had leaned her head down toward a St. Bernard size dragon sleeping next to a pillow that looked like a white unicorn with purple hair. Spike jumped up and looked at Twilight sleepily.."Oh shit!" he jumps up and looks at the now mad Twilight. "I'm so sorry twilight I uh... Was asleep..." He said smiling, now standing on two feet he was as tall as Cosmic, Cosmic was taller than his aunt and his mother. Spike nodded toward Cosmic." So this is the new guy!" Cosmic looked him up and down, he huffed and nodded toward Spike. Twilight showed cosmic around has Spike finished up cleaning the house

"We will be back soon please don't do anything your mom wouldn't want you to do." Twilight nodded and walked out Spike following her. Cosmic throw his bag on the bed and turned off the light closing the window so no light came throw. He wanted to be alone wanted to just the world away. How could his own mother just stop and drop everything they had. It was all dads fault he had left her alone now she was this high and mighty princess of the night. Cosmic closed his eyes and crashed.


End file.
